Twist the Blade
by yue-chan
Summary: Porque você enfiou a lâmina.


N/A: Esta fic contém menção de yaoi e de abuso. Não gosta, não leia.

A música se chama "Hell Yeah", da banda "Apulanta". Nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa banda, mas a música pareceu apropriada.

Here we go...

* * *

_Twist_ _the_ _Blade_

_-x-_

Eu não sei quando tudo isso começou. Você sabe que nunca fui de prestar atenção em detalhes.

As imagens continuam a se distorcer, espelhos quebrados tentando refletir o que se perdeu. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Não faço idéia de como chegamos aqui. Só tenho certeza que eu não mudei. Então o quê?

As memórias ainda estão aqui. Paredes frias, corredores escuros. Dor, medo e humilhação.

Vazio.

Me sinto parado no tempo, preso na patética desculpa que um dia chamamos de quarto. Abandonado exatamente onde você me trancou.

Você ainda tem pesadelos? Ainda acorda no meio da noite, sufocado pelos fantasmas que a Abadia nos deu?

Você se agarrava a mim tão forte naquelas noites. Machucava, tirava sangue mas, de alguma forma, isso não era importante.

Eu só queria te ver dormindo de novo. De certo modo, ainda quero.

Talvez assim você acorde e tudo faça sentido de novo. Talvez nós voltemos para o que um dia foi nosso 'normal'.

Mas desejar nunca fez diferença, certo? Eu sou apenas mais um idiota por tentar. O que eu quero não importa. Chego a duvidar se um dia importou.

Alguma vez você realmente me levou em consideração? Fui algo além de um salva-vidas?

Acho que uma vez sonhei com isso...você me agarrava tão forte, doía tanto, que, por um instante, achei que estava tudo bem de novo.

Quis tanto acreditar...

_Taste the bile down in my throat__  
__Be the flea I'll be your goat__  
__Raining down from stars above__  
__Endless streams of plastic love_

Mas eu acordei e tudo se desfez, me trazendo de volta à patética desculpa que chamo de realidade. Por quê? O que mudou?

Não agüento mais me fazer essas perguntas. Não agüento mais negar as respostas.

Porque eu não quero acreditar que foi tudo por causa dele. Que é ele quem te conforta agora. Que é o sangue dele que mancha suas mãos quando tem pesadelos.

Sim, porque no fundo eu sei que ele não é capaz de te fazer parar de tê-los. Ele não é capaz de muitas coisas.

Entender e aceitar, por exemplo.

Será que você também disse a ele que não estava pronto? Ou só baixou a cabeça, de novo? Porque eu ouvi sua primeira vez. Se não me engano, fui até mesmo o primeiro a ver os estragos.

Só que você levantou a cabeça e passou direto, me negando a chance de ajudar, ou mesmo de só ficar ao seu lado, dividindo o peso em silêncio.

Acho que nunca vou entender essa sua necessidade cega de seguir aquela maldita pseudo-liderança. Você sabe que ele vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

Infelizmente, você continua a segui-lo. Mariposa tola atraída pela chama. Vai mesmo se queimar? Perder as asas por um poder que, no fundo, não é real?

Porque você sabe que ele não vai vencer. Você sabe que palavras são tudo o que sobrou, frias e venenosas, mas palavras mesmo assim. A chance dele veio e se foi. O topo está cada vez mais e mais distante.

Mas você continua preso, mesmo percebendo o chão cada vez mais próximo. Eu sei que você percebe, não adianta disfarçar.

Vai mesmo cair com ele?

_Feel the core that's melting down__  
__See the fools are wearing crowns__  
__Twist the blade you sank in me__  
__Sleep again with the enemy__  
_

Houve uma época em que eu só acreditava no que conseguia ver. Outra em que o intangível se tornou tão real quanto o tangível. Até que chegou o dia em que enxerguei o que era só pra mim.

Essa era a nossa época.

Falando assim até parece algo especial, não? Uma jóia a ser protegida ou tesouro escondido com esmero. Só que, assim como as outras épocas da minha vida, ela acabou.

Mas não fui eu que a matei. Não foram minhas mãos de criança que se tornara adolescente. Não foram as de adolescente se tornando adultas. Como disse antes, eu não mudei.

Você sim.

As vezes acho que Boris estava certo. Que o verdadeiro guerreiro não precisa de emoções. Se eu não as tivesse, talvez não doesse tanto. Talvez eu sequer me desse ao trabalho de lembrar.

Irônico, não? Quando eu não sentia, você não estava com ele. Agora? Agora eu sinto nojo de te ver baixando a cabeça, entregando suas garras a ele numa bandeja de prata, como se ele as soubesse usar melhor que você.

Como se você não fosse digno do que conquistou.

_You mess me up and shoot me down__  
__But I'll go fighting__  
__The dirty heads roll in the ground__  
__But keep on biting__  
_

Quem diria? No fim das contas, todo o meu desprezo vai para o único que sempre admirei. Aquele cuja mistura de força e inocência me fazem pensar que já conheço o paraíso, ou mesmo além.

Aquele que tantas vezes acordou em pânico, roubando meu sangue. Aquele que manteve o time unido e inteiro por anos a fio.

Aquele que me sussurrou as palavras mais proibidas da Abadia.

Reconhece? Acho que sim. Deveria, pelo menos.

Mas, sabe o que é mais difícil de acreditar, a ponto que seria cômico se não fosse tão patético? É o fato que nós dois éramos mais felizes quando você me enganava, e eu acreditava.

Agora eu estou livre de sua pequena brincadeirinha de mau gosto, pronto para ver o mundo e suas próprias brincadeiras, tão iguais, se não piores. Você que está preso numa ilusão desta vez.

Porque você sabe que aquelas mãos ásperas só se tornarão mais ásperas. Sabe que o desejo não vai dar lugar a paixão, muito menos ao carinho.

Ninguém mais vai te segurar a noite.

_The cloud is closing in my shade__  
__The one that follows you just won't go away__  
__Fear is in your eyes to stay__  
__Who's to blame in the end of the day?__  
_

Caça e caçador. Quando menos se espera, os papéis mudam. São trocados. Invertidos. Acho que nós dois testemunhamos isso em primeira mão.

Mas eu ainda tenho uma carta na manga. Uma última jogada que trará de volta aquele gosto, sensação de apostar tudo e não se importar com nada. Foi você que me apresentou, lembra? Num canto escuro qualquer, achando que seríamos pegos a qualquer instante.

Eu quero essa sensação de novo. E tem que ser pelas suas mãos.

Por isso esta estúpida carta não é só pra jogar na cara o que você fez errado. Não é para desabafar ou lamentar o que se perdeu. Esta carta foi feita, principalmente, para te fazer tomar uma decisão.

Você me ensinou a sentir. Abriu caminho pouco a pouco, atravessando qualquer barreira que eu tentasse erguer e chegando ao meu empoeirado e fraco coração.

Você também o apunhalou sem piedade ou remorso, me abandonando naquele quarto que cheira a sexo, sangue e lágrimas, largado para apodrecer em nosso passado frio e escuro.

Mas eu sou teimoso. Eu ainda estou aqui.

Eu continuo sendo tão bastardo quanto você.

_Time to rise up in the sky__  
__Time to bridge those walls too high__  
__Time to bring down the evil king__  
__Time to feel this hovering__  
_

Por isso, enquanto você lê essa maldita carta, sentado no sofá em frente a lareira, cuidando dos estragos que ele fez dessa vez...

Enquanto você estiver tremendo, não acreditando que escrevi tudo isso, mas incapaz de abafar a sensação de saber exatamente onde vou chegar...

Enquanto você estiver rezando para qualquer que seja o deus que ouça nossas patéticas desculpas de oração que algo nisso tudo valha à pena, e que ele finalmente perceba que você prefere selinhos à mordidas e chupões...

...eu vou estar aqui fora, sentado no meio da neve, te esperando. Coberto pelo manto branco, com os lábios azuis e as mãos trêmulas, mas te esperando.

Porque você enfiou a lâmina. Agora eu quero que a torça e termine o serviço.

Mas eu disse que te daria uma escolha, não disse? Não uma ordem. Eu não sou ele para te dar ordens.

Então, aqui vai sua opção: me deixar te abraçar a noite. Me deixar te dar os selinhos que tanto gosta. Sussurrar comigo aquelas palavras proibidas.

Como sua inteligência caiu muito no meu conceito depois dos últimos meses, vou te dar até o fim do dia pra se decidir. Sugiro que comece a pensar depois do café, afinal, nós dois sabemos o que acontece quando você pula uma refeição, não?

Não que ele saiba, pra variar.

De qualquer modo, quando o dia terminar, não vou mais estar lá. Ou talvez esteja, se não conseguir pensar em nada pra fazer da minha vidinha. Não sei. Foi-se o tempo que achei que sabia alguma coisa.

Agora a decisão é sua, lobo.

_You mess me up and shoot me down__  
__But I'll go fighting__  
__The dirty heads roll in the ground__  
__But keep on biting __  
_

-x-

As mãos tremiam, dificultando ainda mais o trabalho dos olhos baços e marejados. Os lábios finos se partiram, na esperança de recuperar o fôlego perdido, mas só o que se ouviu foi um doloroso soluço.

Foi assim que Kai encontrou Tala. Chorando em silêncio no sofá em frente à lareira, um pequeno estojo de remédios largado meio aberto ao seu lado. Intrigado, a fênix se sentou, envolvendo o corpo bem torneado e sempre escondido por roupas demais, não se dando ao trabalho de tentar entender as folhas amassadas e borradas que o lobo se esforçava para segurar.

Os lábios roçaram no pescoço conhecido. Uma pergunta foi feita, sem qualquer emoção. Kai não queria uma resposta.

Eram só palavras.

Cansado de ver o que presenciara nos últimos três meses, o rapaz se virou e partiu, deixando a janela onde passara o dia todo sem ser notado. Sentiu os pés descalços afundarem na neve e dedicou um instante a familiaridade antes de começar a andar, o vento frio batendo em seu tronco nu. Não que se importasse, sabia que não morreria por tão pouco. Apenas queria sentir.

Seria a última vez?

Assim o rapaz se foi, perdido em pensamentos que nem a neve poderia soterrar, sem dar a mínima para onde seus pés decidiam levá-lo. Suas pegadas sumindo entre o branco junto com a última fonte de cor. Lavanda.

_You mess me up and shoot me down__  
__But I'll go fighting__  
__The dirty heads roll in the ground__  
__But keep on biting __  
_


End file.
